


We can't keep her

by Tsuh



Series: 30 minutes Multifandom prompts [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg bring home strays, M/M, Surprises, workaholic Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt : "“Hey, babe, look what I found.” - “GET THAT OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW!!!”





	We can't keep her

**Author's Note:**

> It seems at the moment I mostly write fluff (and related to that) or the complete opposite. It was a "fluff" day, so here is a little domestic mystrade.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :3

The week was finally over and, with luck, there will be no major incident during the night.

“Anthea, you have your day off tomorrow. The country shouldn’t fall apart in a day”, Mycroft saw her relief,as he told her that. She deserved this day off, in the last months they had avoided many crisis and mostly lived in the office

“Did he know you are coming home tonight” ?

“No”, he sighed, “and now he should be sleeping, I would not bother him or risk to wake him up.”

“You’re right Sir and, it would be a surprise. He loves surprises.”

Mycroft smiled slightly, thinking of the reaction of Greg. He was not supposed to come home before - at least - another week.

* * *

He finally saw the door of his appartment. Even if it was a day off, he would not leave London. No one knew what could happen and, there was also Sherlock. If there had to be a problem he would be the first to find it.

 Mycroft opened the door, trying to be silent. He stopped when he saw a light was still on in the living room.

 "Hey, babe...”

Since when Greg called him babe ? They did not use many endearments and this one was definitely not one he was used to.

“... You’re coming home early.” Gregory walked to him and took him in his arms. Mycroft just realised he had missed him.

He was going to ask him why he was up so late when he heard a strange noise coming from the living room.

“Is that a scratching ?” he asked suprised.

“Yes.” Greg caught his arm and pulled Mycroft to the room. Greg seemed excited but he was too exhausted to ask why, or even to resist him.

Greg stopped, crouched down - never letting go of Mycroft’s hand - and started to whisper, “Hey babe, look what I found.”

What was that ? Mycroft blinked, looked at Greg then at the... thing, and Greg again. When he realised what was going on Mycroft could no more hold back his instinctive reaction.

“GET THAT OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW !”

“It’s just a cat, honey. A little, innocent kitten. Sherlock found her during a case but he could not keep her. John is allergic.”

“I know what you’re trying to do Greg...”

“I could not let her outside with this weather ? Or even worse, Sherlock proposed to use her for his experiments ?!” Greg seemed upset just thinking of Sherlock’s idea. The thing started to mew and it dared to bump his hand.

Mycroft distractely started to pet her.

“Greg” Mycroft sighed. He realised he was still petting the little monster and immedialty stopped. “ I’m too exhausted to have this discussion right now. Do as you want, we’ll see tomorrow.”

“I knew you’ll say yes !”

He had said nothing like a yes but Mycroft did not correct Greg. It was not the first time Greg brought back strays, Sherlock being the first. He would look for a proper home for this kitten tomorrow when he realised they could not keep her. They could not take care of her with their respective works.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, english is not my first language (and I was tired when I proofread) so if you notice any mistake or other things, please tell me and I'll correct it 
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
